shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rizan Jung
Introduction Rizan Jung is the Captain of the Spherical Pirates. As the man who ate the Devour Devour no Mi, he is renowned for his incredible strength. Appearance Rizan Jung has long, silver hair he sometimes keeps in a ponytail. He wears dark glasses, black and silver robes, white gloves with black crosses on them and metal plating. Personality Rizan Jung has no morals. As he says, "A win is a win, regardless of how it's achieved". He has psychopathic tendencies, being disturbingly crazy as, due to his Devil Fruit, he is addicted to food but cannot taste unless he kills. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Rizan Jung has a few techniques of nearly every weapon and fighting style, as he has obtained them through numerous powerful enemies. Marksmanship See Swordsmanship Hand to Hand Combat Rizan Jung is incredibly skilled at Hand to Hand Combat, as he wears gloves made with strands of Sea Stone, allowing him to touch Devil Fruit users without Haki, whilst being able to deflect sword blows and bullets with just his hands, as Sea Stone is the hardest substance known to man. Agility Rizan Jung is incredibly agile and fast as all the speed and jumping capabilities he amounted over the years, adds up to all lot. Weapons The only weapon that Rizan Jung '''learned himself was the knife. He is relatively skilled in it, but he uses other means of attack as well. See '''Swordsmanship. Devil Fruit For further information: Devour Devour no Mi Summary Type, Paramecia Usage The Devour Devour no Mi '''allows the user to steal the strength and consolidated memories of a target by biting them, if they are weak enough. This cannot steal Devil Fruits but their equivalent power. However, the user also gains an unquenchable thirst and an incurable hunger so bad that the user instantly becomes insane. Rizan Jung wears gloves of Sea Stone. (For more information, see '''Hand to Hand Combat). These stop his Devil Fruit powers from having much effect on him. However, if his gloves are removed, while his strength, speed, agilty, etc, increases to about ten times the original amount, he is racked by uncomprehendable pain, so bad that he goes on rampages of brutal murder until his hunger is temporarily satisfied and his crew mates can re-assert the gloves, or he kills everyone on the island and then passes out from pain. Attacks * Chained Form ('''These are the attacks Rizan Jung can use whilst wearing his gloves)' * '''Military Punch '- The user punches the target with the ferocity of a military * Armada Fists '- The user rushes the target with a continuous barrage of hits * '''Royal Smash '- The user builds up strength and smashes into the target in a single blow * 'Regent Slash '- The user stabs the target and slices them in the neck, killing them instantly. * 'Judgement Gaze '- The user stares at the target for a few seconds. Then, when they least expect it, the user jumps forward, snaps their neck and jumps back, so quickly that it looks like they didn't even move. * 'Legal Grip '- The user takes their knife, runs forward, puts the target in a submission hold and slits their throat. * 'Prince Wings '- The user pulls out two knives, one in each hand, and runs around, over and under the target, without actually cutting them. The user moves so fast, that the resulting wind slices the target from all directions. * 'King Kick '- The user kicks the target with the raw power of an angel. This technique has been said to send the average person flying for a mile. * 'Kingdom Fangs '- The user bites down upon the target with unbelievable strength. * 'Unchained Form ('These are the attacks Rizan Jung can use whilst not wearing his gloves. They are about ten times their Chained Form equivalents)' * '''Nemean Punch '- The user punches the target with the ferocity of the Nemean Lion * 'Hydra Fists '- The user rushes the target with a continuous barrage of hits * 'Cyclops Smash '- The user builds up strength and smashes into the target in a single blow * 'Manticore Slash '- The user stabs the target and slices them in the neck, killing them instantly. * 'Medusa Gaze '- The user stares at the target for a few seconds. Then, when they least expect it, the user jumps forward, snaps their neck and jumps back, so quickly that it looks like they didn't even move. * 'Kraken Grip '- The user takes their knife, runs forward, puts the target in a submission hold and slits their throat. * 'Dragon Wings '- The user pulls out two knives, one in each hand, and runs around, over and under the target, without actually cutting them. The user moves so fast, that the resulting wind slices the target from all directions. * 'Angel Kick '- The user kicks the target with the raw power of an angel. This technique has been said to send the average person flying for ten miles. * 'Vamparic Fangs '- The user bites down upon the target with unbelievable strength. This is currently the strongest move of the user. Trivia Rizan Jung is the third "captain" of the Spherical Pirates. Originally, it was Karasu D. Chroma, and before him, Mohō Hoho. In fact, Mohō Hoho's DF is based on control over spherical objects, but when he was knocked down to 2nd mate, I forgot to change the name of the crew. From then on, whenever someone stronger than the captain joins the crew, they become captain. THIS IS NOW CANON. Category:Sirkrookodile Category:Spherical Pirates Category:Pirate